1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an annuity and a method for managing an annuity that provides a guaranteed interest rate. More specifically, the invention relates to a method in which the guaranteed rate of interest paid on the principal of an annuity may increase in conjunction with increases in a referenced interest rate.
2. Background and Related Art
An annuity is a well-known financial vehicle used to pay a person a certain sum of money in a series of distributions made at regular intervals, such as monthly or annually, based on a given amount of principal consisting of an initial contribution of assets and any subsequent contributions and the appreciation (or depreciation) of the contributions. Annuities are characterized by an accumulation phase and a payout phase. During the accumulation phase, the annuity owner makes one or more purchase payments toward the value of the annuity account, and the annuity account value fluctuates, hopefully upwardly, based on the performance of one or more investment alternatives to which the account value is allocated. During the payout phase, the account value is applied to an income plan of the annuity owner's choosing under which the owner, or the owner's designee, will receive a specified number of income payments or income payments for a specified period.
Income plans are available in many forms. For example, the distributions may be made for a predetermined definite period, as in an annuity certain, or for as long as the person lives, as in a life annuity. Payments under a life annuity may terminate on the policy holder's death, as in a straight life annuity, or may continue to a beneficiary for a specified period after the policy holder's death, as in a life annuity with period certain. Alternatively, a life annuity may be based on two lives jointly, as in a joint and last-survivor annuity in which payments continue to be made to the survivor for the remainder of his or her life, or may provide a beneficiary a lump sum payment upon the death of the policy holder. The payments under an annuity may be set to begin on the purchase date of the annuity, as in an immediate annuity, or after a specified amount of time, as in a deferred annuity.
During the accumulation phase, the account value may be allocated to a fixed account or a variable account, or different portions of the account value can be allocated to fixed and variable accounts. In a variable account, the allocated proceeds are invested in non-guaranteed investment instruments, such as equities (stocks), bonds, money market funds, or mutual funds that invest in one or more of these instruments. In a fixed account, a fixed, guaranteed interest rate is credited to the allocated proceeds, and the rate is usually guaranteed for a finite duration known as the guarantee period.
Because the interest rate of a fixed annuity is locked in for the guarantee period, contract holders feel disadvantaged if prevailing interest rates available in other investment products increase during the guarantee period while the fixed annuity is locked in at a lower rate. For this reason, fixed annuities are not a desirable investment option for many consumers of investment products; the consumers fear being locked into an interest rate that may, during the guarantee period, be lower than prevailing interest rates available in other investment products.
Variable annuities obviate this problem because the variable annuity is not locked into a guaranteed interest rate. Through a variable annuity, the contract holder can participate in bond, equity, and money markets and thereby reap the benefits of upturns in those markets. On the other hand, such investments involve more risk and volatility than guaranteed fixed annuities, and, in addition to reaping the benefits of upturns, the contract holder must suffer through downturns in the markets underlying the variable account as well. Accordingly, variable annuities may not be desirable for some investors, especially investors operating under relatively short investment time horizons.
Therefore, a need exists for an annuity that provides guaranteed returns, as in a fixed annuity, while offering the possibility of higher returns without risk to principal.